conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mulanuqa
hello is his from the movie mulan? XP kidding, "to case" do sound kind of.....english if you ask me, want some help? EmperorZelos 15:17, February 22, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, I would very much like some help in naming these cases. I've tried to identify these cases, but I don't have the appropriate latin names for them. The problematic ones are: : Theme-case: This case is used express the overall theme of the sentence. Example: Runaoo taving he Verona lír he Roma. - When it comes to the climate, I like Verona better than Rome. : Problem-case: Whatever makes the rest of the sentence untrue is in the problem-case. Example: Taving lín he Roma veduon. - I like Rome best except for the heat. : Category-case: What an object is made of or a category to which it belongs. : With-case: One object with something else added. : To-case: Movement towards something. : From-case: Movement from something. : PS: The name Mulanian comes from mulan, meaning the inlet, estuary or fjord in the Mulanian language. : Well, cases aren't the same in every language. If you can't figure them out then make up names for them based on Latin. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 20:20, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :: Theme-case, or topic, could be called themative (thema is latin for topic/theme) :: Problem-case, Exclusative :P :: Category can be genusative :: With case is instrumental case :: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_grammatical_cases :: hope that helps :: EmperorZelos 19:32, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::: My latin is horrendous and that Wikipedia page makes my head ache, but thanks for the help anyway. These cases are truly strange and I wonder how they came to be. They're not of my making since they have remained mostly unchanged from Muëra, the earliest form of this language I inherited. I am familiar with the instrumental case, and this with-case is not instrumental. An instrumental is something used to do some type of action. For example: Hing ngunoo. I go by train. This with-case is different. For example: Taving vere niafaa. I like bread with honey. OR Jing sene shavenaa. I see an island with a mountain (on it). I don't know if you see the difference, but it's a very clear distinction when you speak the language. The two would never be confused with eachother. The Mulanian instrumental is only used when you can replace it with "by using" or "in" when used about languages. ::: Another thing I wonder about is locative 2. The two locatives are used much in the same way, but the first is more accurate than the second. Example: Itlan nakon. The man is in the house (precise location is known). Itlan nakeon. The man is in the house somewhere (precise location unknown). Are there latin named for these two variants? :::: Please add signature on your messages. :::: and your with case you should say containing/possessing/etc as it can be said " bread having honey on it" etc :::: if you want names jsut google latin translator and make them up (but explain what they mean in your thread) :::: EmperorZelos 23:37, March 3, 2010 (UTC)